$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 0 & 1 \\ 2 & 0 & 7 \\ 5 & 4 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 2 & 5 \\ 0 & 0 & 4 \\ 1 & 7 & 8\end{array}\right]$